Du bist mein Freund
by Sensei-San
Summary: Der junge Shamane Ren Tao sieht die Welt nur von seiner Seite, hat Freunde, die er nicht als solche erkennen will oder kann. Sollte sich das jemals ändern?


Welch eine belanglose Welt dies doch ist. Alles verlangt ein Gegenteil. Jeder verlangt für eine Tat eine Gegenleistung. Alle wollen immer etwas. Alles auf dieser Welt basiert auf Gegenteilen. So wie Jin und Jang.

Mir wurde einst der ewige Kreis, der Jin und Jang symbolisiert, auf den Rücken tätowiert. Ich bin dazu auserkoren unsere Familie ganz nach oben zu bringen. Ich will Schamanenkönig werden! Dazu kämpfe ich bis zum bitteren Ende und gebe nie auf. Das ist meine Gegenleistung zum Wunsch meiner Familie. Ich kenne die Gegensätze der Welt nur zu gut.

Einst war ich auf den Weg zur Schamanenprüfung. Dort sollte entschieden werden, wer der König der Schamanen wird. Und ich wollte allein dorthin reisen. Aber selbst in den Vorrunden ist mir ein Junge begegnet, der einfach nur als Nervensäge bezeichnet werden kann. Sogar bei den Prüfungen waren er und seine Freunde bei mir. Nie konnten sie mich allein und in Ruhe lassen.

Zugegeben, manchmal war es lustig und ich musste sogar lachen, aber das bedeutet nicht, dass ich zu denen gehöre. Sie allerdings, und besonders er, dachten ich sei nun einer von ihnen. Ein Freund von ihnen. Aber da irren sie sich. Nur weil sie sich als meine Freunde bezeichnen, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass auch ich ihr Freund bin. Aber daran denkt sowieso keiner von ihnen. Sie leben in den Tag hinein. Und solche Typen wollen wirklich und wahrhaftig Schamanenkönig werden. Lächerlich.

Normalerweise hat alles seinen Gegensatz und seine Gegenleistung. Wer etwas kauft muss es auch bezahlen. Wer ein Lebensmittel gekauft hat, wird es auch essen. Es gibt Freund und Feind, Gut und Böse, Gott und den Teufel. Es geht die Sonne auf und unter. Genauso wie der Mond. Sonne und Mond sind Gegensätze, die ohne das jeweils andere nicht existieren können. So geht es immer weiter und man könnte noch ewig viele Dinge und Situationen aufzählen. Aber es gibt nur ganz selten Dinge, die nicht zwingend einen Gegensatz brauchen. Freundschaft ist eines solcher Dinge. Jemand kann mit einem anderen befreundet sein, aber das andere muss es nicht. Freundschaft kann genauso einseitig sein wie zum Beispiel die Liebe.

Und diese einseitige Freundschaft ist in meinem Fall vertreten. Ich habe einige Freunde, bin aber von keinem ein Freund. Sicherlich helfe ich ihnen, allerdings nur aus eigennützigen Gründen. Nie verstehen sie das. Immer denken sie, ich helfe aus reiner Freundschaft. Wie kindisch sie doch denken. Obwohl sie manchmal ernsthaft sein können, nutzen sie ihr Hirn nur ganz selten. Und besonders er. Er ist sogar mit seinem Geist befreundet. Mit dem Geist, der für ihn kämpft. Es ist traurig, aber ich kann nicht darüber weinen. Warum auch? Ich bin ja nicht ein solcher Träumer und Idiot.

Geister sind nur als Untertanen gut, welche die Befehle ausführen und einen beschützen. Sie sind einem dienlich und man freundet sich nicht mit ihnen an! Aber es gibt immer Ausnahmen. Leider. Immer gibt es Menschen und Schamanen, die aus ihrer Rolle fallen müssen und sich gegen die Gesellschaft stellen. Es gibt immer welche, die auffallen wollen.

Ich hingegen interessiere mich nicht im geringsten für anderer Leute Privatleben. Sollen sie doch tun, was sie wollen. Ich dränge mich nie in den Vordergrund, lasse die Leute in Ruhe. Aber für den, für den ich als Freund gelte, lässt mich nicht in Ruhe. Nur weil bei ihnen Freunde scheinbar immer aufeinander hocken müssen, muss ich nicht dabei sein. Ganz zu schweigen, dass sie mich auch mal in Ruhe lassen könnten.

Manchmal dachte ich, sie wollen mir nur nahe sein, um meine Kampftechnik zu studieren, aber dem war wohl nicht so. Dennoch wollen sie mich bei jeder ihrer Aktivitäten dabei haben. Selbst Antworten wie "Ich will nicht dabei sein.", "Ich habe zu tun." oder "Lasst mich endlich in Ruhe! Ich will alleine sein!" schrecken sie nicht ab. Selbst meine Schwester denkt schon ich sei mit ihnen befreundet. Dabei sind sie mit mir befreundet.

Und selbst Bason, mein Schutzgeist, ist schon mit deren Geistern auf gut Kumpel und versucht mich ständig dazu zu überreden, doch etwas mit diesen Idioten zu unternehmen. Dabei will ich nichts von ihnen. Weder Freundschaft noch sonst irgendetwas. Aber sie lassen sich nicht abschütteln. Und das nur weil sie denken Freundschaft sei genauso gegenseitig wie Jin und Jang.

Aber letztens ist etwas passiert, dass mich wirklich nachdenklich gemacht hat. Dieser Idiot, Yo, also der größte Idiot meiner selbsternannten Freunde, hat mir geholfen. Ich hatte es mit mehreren starken Geistern zu tun, die ich, so unglaublich es auch klingen mag, nicht alleine besiegen konnte. Zumindest nicht so ohne weiteres. Und dieser Vollidiot kommt mitsamt seinem Geist auf uns zugestürmt und übernimmt einfach einige meiner Gegner. Leider muss ich zugeben, dass seine Hilfe wirklich angebracht war.

Und nun das unglaublichste: Nach dem Kampf fragte ich ihn, was er als Gegenleistung wollte. Immerhin hat alles seine Gegenleistung. Aber er meinte nur "Lass gut sein. Freunde helfen sich untereinander, wenn einer Schwierigkeiten hat. Du musst nichts wieder gut machen."

Seit diesem Tag spuken seine Worte zu jeder Zeit in meinem Kopf herum. Ja sogar beim schlafen träume ich immer und immer wieder von diesem Ereignis und immer höre ich diese Worte. Irgendwann werde ich noch einmal wahnsinnig. So dachte oder eher befürchtete ich das. Aber vor zwei Tagen kamen diese Idioten wieder und baten mich, mit ihnen etwas zu unternehmen, "nur so als Freunde", meinten sie.

Nach dem Mittagessen, es gab mal wieder Fast Food-Zeug, fragte ich Yo, was er mit diesen Worten meinte. Ich habe natürlich darauf Acht gegeben, dass keiner der anderen unsere Unterhaltung mithörte. Das war aber nicht sonderlich schwer. Diese Kerle rannten wie Kleinkinder durch den Park und zeigten voller Vorfreude auf irgendwelche Fahrgeschäfte, die sie noch besuchen wollten. So hatte ich Ruhe vor denen und Yo erklärte mir diese seltsame Haltung, die durch seine, mir noch immer im Kopf schwirrenden Worte, Ausdruck verliehen wurde.

"Freundschaft ist zwanglos. Man kann anderen helfen, ohne etwas dafür zu verlangen. Aber man kann etwas freiwillig geben, wenn man das wirklich will. Aber es ist keine Voraussetzung. Darum brauchst du auch nicht wieder gut machen. Ich habe dir geholfen weil ich es wollte und mehr nicht. Wir sind Freunde, also vergiss diesen Unsinn mit diesem ´Die-Welt-besteht-nur-aus-Gegenleistungen´-Unsinn."

Dann marschierte er zu den anderen und alberte genauso herum. Kaum auszudenken, dass dieser Typ eben noch so ernste Worte verlauten ließ und nun schon wieder wie ein Kleinkind agiert.

Sollte die Welt wirklich auch noch aus anderen Dingen bestehen als nur aus Gegensätzen und -leistungen? Ich vertiefte mich in die eben gehörten Worte und zweifelte langsam an meiner Weltanschauung.

"Ren!" rissen mich die Stimmen meiner Freunde aus den Gedanken. Ich schaute zu ihnen und sie erinnerten mich nachdrücklich und mit mahnender und dennoch freundlich-kindischer Stimme warum wir eigentlich hier waren. Also rannte ich auf sie zu und wir verbrachten einen tollen und irgendwie lustigen Tag im Vergnügungspark. Wahrscheinlich habe ich mir immer zu viele Gedanken um alles gemacht. Ich sollte lieber die Zeit mit meinen Freunden genießen und aufhören die Welt nur als Ort der Gegenleistungen zu sehen.


End file.
